The amount of information available to people is growing exponentially every day due to advancement in communication and information technologies and the Internet. As the amount of available information grows, a requirement to efficiently search this information becomes more apparent.
A typical way of handling such a large amount of information, such that it can be easily searched, is to index the information. For example, to search content of a file, an index may be generated corresponding to the file by categorizing the content of the file. The index may contain data derived from the file that allows queries about the content of the file to be performed efficiently. Referring to above example, the index may be generated using a Lucene Application Programming Interface (API). Lucene is a Java library which performs indexing and searching process for files. Once the index is generated, it may be stored onto a search engine, such as a Solr search engine so that it can be accessed and manipulated to answer user-generated queries.